metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Central Mining Station
Central Mining Station is a large room in the Agon Wastes in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. When Samus first enters the room, she is attacked by several Pirate Troopers, with several harmful laser beams blocking her way until she defeats them. A number of crates are strewn around. Scans of the walls of the room report that they are fashioned from wreckage of the Space Pirate frigate shot down by the [[G.F.S. Tyr|G.F.S. Tyr]]. There are two Heavy Turrets on the top floor, until Samus has the Spider Ball she will only be able to access them if she enters the room via the top part of the Command Center Access. A Pirate Skiff can be found and scanned nearby the turrets. A space opposite the Heavy Turrets lies on the upper level of the room. A large indestructible defense shield protects it; however, a small passageway allows access to the area. J-Stl's body can be found within the space. The Dark Aether version of this room was the Battleground. Connecting rooms *Central Station Access (via Blast Shield) *Command Center Access (via White Hatch/Purple Hatch) *Plaza Access (via Blue Door, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc only) Inhabitants ]] ;5 Pirate Troopers:"Morphology: Pirate Trooper Starfaring brigand. Aggressive, well-armed bioform trained for combat and conquest. Sworn enemy of Samus Aran." ;2 "Vigilance" Class Turrets:"Mechanism: "Vigilance" Class Turret Manned defense system. Heavy weapon: fires powerful energy blasts. Use rapid movement and cover to avoid damage." Items .]] ;Beam Ammo Expansion:Samus must use one of the turrets to destroy numerous shield generators scattered about the area. Then, she can roll through a Morph Ball tunnel to go behind the defense shield and collect the expansion. She can also scan J-Stl's body. Scans ;Space Pirate Crate :"Object scan complete. This is a Space Pirate Crate. Space Pirates, strangely, dislike theft. The only way into their crates is through the use of force." ;Spider Ball Track :"System: Spider Ball Track Magnetic rail system track. In Morph Ball mode, press and hold R* when close to this type of surface. Use Control Stick to move the Ball along the track. Release R* to disengage from the surface. CAUTION: A Morph Ball Bomb will briefly disengage the Ball from the track." ;Wind turbine :"Structural analysis complete. Crude but efficient device designed to harness wind power. Components are of Space Pirate design." ;Wall :"Structural analysis complete. Wall fashioned from wreckage of the Space Pirate vessel shot down by the G.F.S. Tyr." ;Turret hologram :"Heavy turret active. Walk into hologram to enter heavy turret." ;Space Pirate portable generator :"Structural analysis complete. Space Pirate portable generator active. The generator is efficient and has a heavy armor casing. Only hits from heavy weapons can shatter the armor and destroy the device." ;"Shrike" Class Assault Skiff :"Vehicle: "Shrike" Class Assault Skiff Light attack craft and troop transport. Vehicle is unarmed, but heavily armored. Eliminate troops if possible before they disperse." ;Computer :"Technician Report, 07.201.01 The wind energy systems are online. I've managed to build a modest supply of reserve power, but I doubt it will last. All of these trips to the dark world are taking a huge toll on the energy supply. We'll see how they feel about these stupid expeditions when the cooling systems shuts off and the power latrines go offline." ;Space Pirate Logs (Two Hunters) :"Log 07.159.9 Another hunter, wearing the traditional colors of Samus Aran, made planetfall today. Horrific as it may sound, there are two of them now. We are bracing for a new assult. This dire turn of events may bear some good will. One of our scouts in Dark Aether saw a curious encounter. The Dark Hunter attacked the one clad as Samus near a Phazon site. Perhaps they are not allies...but foes. Perhaps we can forge an alliance with the Dark Hunter - an exchange, Phazon for the head of our common enemy." ;Space Pirate defense shield :"Analysis complete. Space Pirate defense shield is active. Shield was taken from the wreckage of a Space Pirate starship. It is impervious to your weaponry." ;J-Stl :"My journey comes to an end. The thrice-cursed Ing prepared an ambush of singular cunning in the mining station. They caught me in it like a neophyte fresh from the training halls. I have sent five score of their number to whatever foul pit they call afterlife, but in vain. My life is extinguished." ;Beam Ammo Expansion :"Beam Ammo Expansion Increases the amount of Light and Dark Ammo you can carry." Trivia *In the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc, the "Vigilance" Class Turrets are unscannable. Category:Rooms Category:Agon Wastes Category:Space Pirate mining facility Category:Beam Ammo Expansion Rooms Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Mining